Changes
by Emchmi999
Summary: Will is Alyss' devil, one day, when he goes too far, she changes schools. Three years pass and she comes back, a changed girl. But can Will change who he has become? Even for the girl Alyss has become? 1st Fanfiction! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Middle school torment

Alyss Mainwaring knew she wasn't an idiot; she was top of her 6th grade class. Yet all her classmates called her that, along with so many other cruel names: ugly, fat, stupid and dumb ginger. Alyss didn't know why she bothered asking why she was bullied and tormented. It was all HIS fault.

HE was Will Treaty, the popular cute boy who had rich and powerful parents. He was her tormenter, the devil himself. Alyss was always picked on by her other classmates who wanted to impress Will. Will pulled mean pranks, called her horrible names. Alyss could handle most of those jokes, but when he reminded her that she had no parents, she wanted to run away and hide so no one would see her tears.

Alyss had been 5 when her parents, nearly 7 years later, she still woke up, screaming. Alyss aunt and uncle had taken her in, since they had 4 boys and had always wanted a girl. They treated Alyss like their own daughter, and her cousins treated her like a sister. Every day when she came home, near tears, her oldest cousin (17) Alex would try his best to make those tears disappear. When the other boys got home they would help, baking their little "sister" cookies, helping her with her homework and telling her corny jokes. They thought Alyss was the sweetest little 12 year old ever, so who would torment her? Will Treaty.

Alyss' aunt and uncle were often away, because their jobs often took them away from home for months. They trusted Alex to be a responsible adult for his cousin and younger brothers. Alex went to the parent-teacher meetings, back to school night and any other school events with his siblings (and Alyss). Although her aunt and uncle were almost never there, Alyss loved them, they had taken her in, when they could have left her at an orphanage.

Will had teased Alyss since 3rd grade. Alyss had never had any real friends, when she was younger her so called "friends" were just Will's spies, who made her life as miserable as possible. Now, though she had two real friends, friends who would never even dream of helping Will to torment her, the two people she would trust with her life: Cassandra Royale and Jennifer Dably a.k.a Cass and Jenny. They stuck by her side and ignored whatever Will said about her (and he was pretty hard to ignore!) the funny thing was, Cass was Will's cousin, and had used to be very close to him, when she was in a different school and he seemed all sweet. When she moved to Redmont middle school, she had realized how mean was to people and refused to acknowledge him as her cousin. Will had tried everything he could to get Cass to stop being friends Alyss, the resulting fight had given Cass a bruise on her arm, and given Will a black eye and a bloody nose AND a week of detention.

One Year Later…

The only thing that had changed about going in to 7th grade was Alyss, in Will's opinion. He thought she had gotten even uglier, with her hideous braces, her large thick square glasses, and her thick acne add that to her dull stringy ginger hair, gave Will and endless book of jokes to use on her. Cass and Jenny still stood by their best friend, telling her she was beautiful, that Will was just a jerk. Alyss wanted to believe them, but Will had convinced her that she was a loser, that she didn't deserve to have friends at all.

It was official-Will had crossed the line, Alyss and her friends knew Will had been crossing the line since day 1, but today, he made it clear to everyone. Alyss had told the teacher that Will was copying off her test, which he had been. Will had been given and automatic F. Will had been in a panic, he couldn't fail his final, but now he had and it was all Alyss' fault! He HAD to make her pay for this; he grabbed his scissors and cut her hair off, now it came just below her ears. The teacher had sent both of them to the principle's' office.  
"Alyss, why don't you tell us what happened?" asked principle Stevens, a fat man who could barely fit into the chair he was sitting in. Through her sobs, Alyss managed to tell them everything: From when she had first noticed Will copying off her test paper to when he had just finished cutting her hair and the whole class was staring at him in shock.

"Let me get this straight" said Alex, glaring at Will before exploding."YOU thought it would be okay to punish Alyss because of something YOU did?!" Alex yelled at Will, who had found a sudden particular interest in the floor.

"Please Mr. Alex, Will will be suspended" said Principle Stevens, trying to calm Alex down. Alex turned on the principle."Is that the best you can do? Suspend this boy? NO! I want him EXPELLED! You hear me Stevens!?" roared Alex, furious that Will would not be getting the punishment Alex thought he deserved.

"Alex, stop." said Alyss, who was no longer crying. Everyone looked at her, even Will. Alyss took a deep breath, she had made her decision. "I don't want Will suspended, he'll just be back and he'll do something even worse, I don't want to know I'm the reason he was expelled, so I want to switch schools. I want nothing more to do with you Will Treaty, so I think this is the logical choice" said Alyss, directing her last sentence at Will. Who was looking at her in shock and awe, he could hardly believe that she was standing up for him, after all he had ever done to her. Alyss noticed the look he was giving her. "

I'm not defending you Will, this benefits me a lot more, and I don't have to tolerate you anymore." Alex nodded, satisfied with this solution. He cast a hateful glare at Will, his parents and a very shocked Principle Stevens, and then followed his younger cousin to pack up her locker, barely 10 minutes later, Alex had finished signing the final papers, and Alyss was no longer a Redmont student. Alyss had finished packing and was standing next to Cass and Jenny, the three of them were making sure they had emails and addresses and phone numbers. After Cass and Jenny had left, Alyss gave Will one last look, and said something that plunged him into guilt.

"You've made my life miserable Will, I hate you." With those final words, Alyss Mainwaring walked out of her middle school forever, leaving Will Treaty standing there, already trying to forget her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Until school re-opens, I should be putting up a chapter or 2 a day. Reviews are appreciated! **  
3 years later…

Chapter 2

back to school…

Alyss' POV  
Alyss had been going to a private school in the city, the same school her cousins were going to, so she loved it because she could spend more time with them. There was another reason she loved it there, Will Treaty didn't go to school there. Now, as she stood in front of Alex, she could hardly believe what he had just said to her.

"You want me to go to Araluen High?! The same school Treaty goes to?! I mean, it would be great to go to the same school as Cass and Jenny, but we hang out EVERY weekend!" Alyss was panicking, she didn't want to go to the same school, and Will would torment her again, and make her life hell. She looked at Alex.

"How could you do this to me? Don't you care about me? Don't you realize that if I go back there HE goes to school there? You know what he does! He hits on every girl; he flirts with them, draws them in with his "charm", gets in bed with them, and then never calls them again! He's a player and so are his damned stupid friends, Horace Altman and Gilan Davidson!" Alyss ranted, as Alex looked at her calmly.

"Alyss, I'm fully aware of this, but the private school is going to be closed down, it has run out of funds. You have to go to some school, and Araluen High has accepted you. Please, at least try it for a few days, if he tries anything, I'll get you out, or I'll get him expelled. Anyways, have you checked yourself in the mirror? You are a changed girl, you'll be lucky if he recognizes you! I know this sounds weird and awkward, but if you weren't my cousin, I'd date you Alyss." Alex looked his cousin up and down.

Alyss blushed and glanced in the mirror. I guess Alex is right she thought. It was true; the private school had been located by the beach, so her hair had naturally turned a beautiful ash blonde, her new friends at the school had showed her how to care for her hair, so it was long and silky. She was past the age where acne was a problem, leaving no scars to mark her now perfect skin. Her braces had been taken off ages ago, leaving perfect, even white teeth. She had gotten contacts, and shoved the hated glasses in a trashcan. She was no longer the frightened girl Will had pushed around; she was strong, confident and strong. The exercise program she had taken at the private school had left her slim and fit. Her skin was a perfect deep tan. She was more than pretty, she was beautiful. Alyss looked at herself again, and then looked at Alex.

"You're sure he won't remember me Alex?" she asked nervously."Yes Alyss! I'm sure!" said Alex, starting to get a little tired of this. Alyss looked nervously at her cousin, then nodded, thinking she'd regret this really soon.

Will's POV  
The 1st day of school was the day Will hated the most, he would get sad stares, and angry slaps from all the girls he had slept with, and then never called back over the summer. However, the 1st day of school was also the best. He got to check out all the new students, especially the new girl students.

"Will pulled up in front of Horace's house at 7:30, honking his horn impatiently as his best friend ran out the door, a bagel stuffed in his mouth.

"Sorry." Horace apologized as he took a huge bite out of the bagel. Will laughed and drove to school, while Horace quickly finished his breakfast. Horace had just gulped down the last of his bagel as Will parked in his usual spot, near the park that was next to the school. Will grabbed his backpack and tossed Horace's stuff to him.

"C'mon Horace, we have enough time to go find Jennifer and my cousin and annoy them. Apparently some friend of theirs is starting school here this year. I bet you 10 bucks she's a total loser, like them," said Will, smirking at the thought. He and Horace hadn't seen the two girls all summer, and didn't know how much they had changed.

Will and Horace walked into the building together, immediately stopping when they saw two gorgeous blonde girls standing outside the office, both boys out on charming grins and walked over to the pair, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw who it was.

"Cass? Jennifer?" said Will startled, was this really his nerdy cousin and her dorky friend? Cassandra rolled her eyes and continued talking to Jenny.

"Horace? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" whispered Will, turning around to look at his best friend. Horace was staring at Cassandra, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"Dude, shut your mouth or you'll catch flies." Will said, pushing Horace against his cousin. Cassandra gave Horace a look of disgust, and shoved him against a wall. Will put his arm around his cousin and grinned at her, knowing this was annoying her. As her older cousin, Will believed it was his duty to annoy her.

"So Cass, did you 2 already get into trouble, is that why you're out here?" teased Will as he played with her hair. If looks could kill, the look Cassandra had just given Will would have killed him 10 times over. Will flinched as if the murderous glare she had just given him had actually hurt him. She slapped his hand away.

"A few rules, Treaty" she snarled. "1-only my friends call me Cass; you are the obnoxious cousin that I hate. 2-never touch me again, and 3-we're waiting for our friend, she's new here." Cassandra turned away from her cousin.

"Oh yeah, your new nerdy friend, what's her name? I wanna see how many puns I can use it in!" said Will, looking around for a girl with acne, glasses, braces and a huge book.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Cassandra smirked as she pointed to the office door. Will jaw dropped when a stunningly beautiful girl around his age walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Will's heart nearly stopped, he had never seen any girl that beautiful in his life. Will mouthed _dibbs_ to Horace, who shrugged, uninterested in the new girl. Will pushed past Cassandra and Jenny, who had stepped forward to give the girl a hug. The new girl's face had lit up in a brilliant smile when she saw her friends coming, but her brilliant smile faded as soon as her eyes met Will's. Will paused a moment, then stepped forwards again.

"Hi, I'm Will Treaty, you're new right? Want me to show you around?" asked Will, with his "charming grin" on his face. His heart sank a bit when the new girl glared at him and shook her head.

"I know who you are, and I'd rather throw myself off cliff than take up your offer." She said, turning away from him. Will just stared at her, the "grin" always worked on new girls, and how did she know who he was? _Cassandra must have told her_ thought Will. He walked over to Cassandra Jenny and their friend and tapped on the new girl's shoulder. She looked at him in disgust.

"What do you want now?" she asked him. Will smiled nervously at her, before mentally scolding himself- _you're Will Treaty! You never get nervous around girls! Snap out of it._

"I didn't catch your name; but I bet it's as beautiful as you are," said Will smirking, this would get her attention. Sadly, the blonde girl gave him a look of disbelief.

"You don't remember my name? You used to make fun of me every day, telling me how my name was stupid and dumb." Will's eyes widened, she couldn't be, this was not the dork he had teased, this could not be her… A moment later, the new girl confirmed his fear.

"My name is Alyss, Alyss Mainwaring, remember me now?" Alyss laughed at Will's expression.

"Shocked Treaty? I'm the girl who you used to call ugly and stupid. I have straight A's and I must have been pretty enough for you to hit on me right?" she and Cassandra and Jenny were laughing at Will's stunned expression.

As the trio walked away from Will, he looked at Horace in horror. Horace would normally sympathize with his best friend, but the expression on Will's face was so comical, Horace burst out laughing, stopping when he realized Will needed a friend right now.

"C'mon Will, let's go to class, we don't want to be late on the first day." Horace said, pulling his shocked friend to their lockers. Will stumbled after him, still in a daze.

Alyss couldn't believe Will, he had the nerve to forget her, and then FLIRT with her. At least Cass and Jenny were here, they would keep Will away from her. Alyss had to admit though, Will was kinda cute… Wait! What was she thinking? He was Will Treaty, her childhood torturer! No way had she just called Will Treaty cute…

Alyss went to her first class-science, sadly neither Cass nor Jenny were in this class. Alyss was a couple minutes late, since she had to be assigned to a new locker. She gave the teacher her note, while the teacher scanned her note, Alyss glanced around the room. Alyss froze when her grey eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones. Will's eyes.

"Alright Alyss, welcome to this class, let's put you next to…Will Treaty over there." The teacher pointed at the empty seat next to Will. Alyss groaned, she had read in the science handbook that seats were permanent, which meant she was stuck with Will Treaty for the whole school year!

"Where do I sit Treaty?" groaned Alyss, placing her heavy book bag on the table.

"How about right here?" smirked Will, patting his leg. Alyss rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair from under the table. Will nudged his chair closer to Alyss, who moved away. Will got up and pulled his chair right next to hers, putting his arm around her. Alyss flinched and pushed him off. Will glared at the other boys who were staring at Alyss. He mouthed the words 'she's mine' and all of them backed off, frightened by him. Alyss had seen Will and had cleverly read his lips. She frowned, he thinks that she belongs to him; she'd never date this jerk! Alyss looked at Will.

"I'm not 'yours' Will, I'm a girl, not one of your toys." Alyss looked Will right in the eye. The teacher, Samantha, was handing out assignments.

"Class this is your project, you will do this project with the person sitting next to you (Alyss groaned inwardly). You will build a model of an animal or plant cell, and write a paper on the parts of the cell and its functions. Any questions?" Will raised his hand.

"How long do we have?" "Excellent question Will, you and your partners will have a month." Will was excited, could work with Alyss, flirt and maybe even win her over, of course, they would have to be doing work, but still…

After school, Alyss groaned as she shoved her books into her locker. Jenny looked at her sympathetically; Alyss had told them all about what had happened with Will. To make things even worse, Will was in all her classes, at least Jenny was in her math and English and Cassandra was in drama, creative writing and Latin.

Alyss and Jenny went to meet up with Cassandra at the Starbucks across the street. They had just gotton their drinks when the door opened, Cassandra groaned when three boys walked in, and so did Alyss and Jenny. Will, Horace and Gilan had just walked in. Will spotted Alyss and grinned, Gilan's face lit up when he saw Jenny. Unknown to her, Gilan had a MAJOR crush on her; he always played pranks and told her jokes, trying to get her attention. Unfortunately, she hated him, which broke Gilan's heart, but he never gave up. They three boys walked over to the girls who were ignoring them.

"So Alyss, ready to start on our project?" asked Will putting his arm around her. He was not expecting the stinging slap that she gave him.

"Never, ever, touch me again Treaty!" she snapped, grabbing her bag and stalking out, Cassandra and Jenny grabbed their bags and ran after their friend. Before leaving, Cassandra spilled her drink (on purpose) all over Will, while Jenny dumped her drink on Horace and Gilan.

"Bye boys!" Jenny smiled at Gilan, who grinned and smiled back. Jenny rolled her eyes and ran after her friends. Horace and Gilan turned to Will, who was holding his aching cheek.

"I'll get you some ice…"

**I am NOT good at concentrating, it took me 4 hours to write this, I was watching house of Anubis at the same time…**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**I'm so sorry that I have failed to update for the past couple of days, I was ummm distracted. **

**I know I should really continue with the whole "Will and Alyss" thing, but I thought it would be interesting to work on Horace and Cass's and Jenny and Gilan's relationships.**

**Nobody bothers to tell me I never put in disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a bestselling Australian author, so i don't own Ranger's Apprentice or any of the characters. I only own the plot to this story.**

Next day at school...

Horace leaned against his locker, staring at Cassandra (stalkerish much?), who was getting her things from her locker and talking to Jenny. Horace could hardly believe that the dorky girl he had teased last year was now this gorgeous slim blonde. Horace took a deep breath and walked over to Cassandra. Seeing Horace, Cassandra's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Altman?" she snapped at him, slamming her locker shut. Horace smiled at her.

"Can I walk you to class Cass?" he asked nervously, picking up her bag. Cassandra snatched away her bag, glaring at him.

"You're being all nice because I got 'hotter' over the summer aren't you, I heard you a Davidson talking about me and Jenny." Cassandra was mad, he was a shallow person, and he was just being nice because she was pretty now. Not some "dumb geek" as he had used to call her.

He was just like the 4 other boys who had hit on her yesterday, flirting with her, calling her 'babe' up until she slapped them, they got the message, but something told her Altman would not leave if she hit him.

"That's not it! I've liked you for a long time; I teased you to get your attention. I thought your glasses made you look cute!" said Horace, hoping to win her over with flattery.

"You called my glasses, dumb and dorky last year, said they, and I quote " made me look even uglier, if that's even possible" so, I'm guessing that you just like me because I got 'prettier'" Cassandra kicked Horace in the shin and walked off to her 1st class of the day: Math, with Horace (cue groans).

Cass took a seat, mentally groaning when Horace sat down next to her.

"What do you want? Why do you HAVE to sit here? Why next to me? You're a jerk, you're best friend, is the reason one of my best friends quit Redmont elementary, and for all I know, he's going to be the reason why she leaves this school." Cassandra was getting more annoyed by the minute.

Horace faked a hurt look. Cass just rolled her eyes and got up, then groaned when she saw there were no other empty seats. She reluctantly sat back down.

Horace glanced as Cass as she carefully took notes on what the teacher was saying something about the Pygmalion theory or whatnot, (I'm only going into 8th grade, idk how it's meant to be spelt.) her long honey blonde hair was always in an elegant French braid, going halfway down her back. Her sparkling blue eyes gleamed with excitement when she was with her friends, but glimmered with malice whenever she saw Horace, Will or Gilan.

Horace couldn't remember one time when Cass had been happy to see him, every time he walked into a room, she just groaned and ignored him. He really wanted to get her attention, but she despised him, and there was nothing he could do to win her over…

Jenny and Gilan…

Jenny was shocked. Her English project partner for the whole year was Gilan Davidson, the school jester?! He was never serious! He was always kidding around and telling dumb jokes. Jenny had to admit though, he was really cute, handsome even, he wasn't like his friends, Will and Horace, he was really sweet and really nice to her… Jenny glanced at Gilan, his chocolate brown hair was naturally curled, and his gorgeous sea green eyes…

Gilan looked up and saw Jenny, with her deep sky blue eyes and her curly blonde hair, looking at him; both of them blushed crimson. Gilan smiled nervously at her

"He…Hey Jenny, how are you?" Stammered Gilan, realizing how stupid he sounded.

"I'm great, thanks for asking Gilan." She said, turning to her work. She froze instantly when she felt Gilan's hand on her cheek.

"Gil? What…what are you do-"Jenny was cut off when Gilan leaned in and kissed her. Thankfully they were at the back of the classroom and no one saw them.

RINGGG!

Gilan broke away from Jenny when the bell rang, both of them in shock. Jenny turned red.

"I…I gotta go to my next class." Jenny stammered, grabbing her bag and running for the door, leaving a shocked Gilan staring after her.

_What have I done?_

**Sorry about the short chapter ****_and _****the fact that I haven't updated in 2 days, I got distracted…a lot…Sorry…again **

**BTW if you have a twitter, follow this dud called OmgComedy, HILARIOUS stuff, at least i think so...**

**Hopefully chapter 5 will be up tomorrow...**

**Wow I use '...' a lot don't I... See? just did it again...and again...and OKAY! Time to stop**

**C Ya guys later**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know you guys wanted a chapter; I'm really sorry, please don't hate me! First day of school and crap ya know? I still can't believe I'm in algebra 1 I didn't even take the math final last year! Since it's the school year now L I can't update every day. I'll try to update on Fridays and on weekends, but maybe now and then I can squeeze in an update on a weekday. Next update will probably be this Friday, so come back! Remember, I love reviews more that rangers love coffee!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry yall! Moms friend came over, so I coundn't be all anti social and stuff by mooching over my computer. Anyways, if I'm lucky and my moms not telling me to do a bunch of dumb chores, I can get chapter 5 up, again really sorry for all of you guys who were expecting a story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

Will snuck up behind Alyss while she got her stuff from her locker.

"Hey there gorgeous!" Alyss jumped.

"Will! Never do that again, and why are you here, you jerk?" Will winced, she was still so stubborn, he winked at her.

"Can I carry your bags to science Alyss?" he asked with a 'charming' grin. Alyss pretended to look grateful.

"Why thank you Will, how about…NEVER?" she asked, slamming her locker shut and walking away from him. Will broke into a jog to catch up to her.

"Why do you hate my so much? What did I do to you?" asked Will.

"You don't remember? You teased me, shoved me played mean pranks, called me cruel names, want me to go on?" Alyss glared at him, and Will looked at her pleadingly.

"C'mon, I'll make it up to you, a date? (Alyss glared at him) Okay… Dinner! I'll make you dinner; will your parents be okay if you come over to my place?" Will smiled at her. He was confused though, Alyss was supposed to accept, or even slap him, why was she…crying?

"My…My parents are dead Treaty, they died when I was 5, you used to remind me, and tease me every day, and I'll say no to dinner." Alyss turned and ran from Will, who was horrified. Her parents were…dead? Suddenly, he remembered a certain day, long ago…

_Flashback…_

_"Hey dumb ginger! Don't run away from me!" an 11 year old Will chased after the crying girl, he had just pulled one of his best pranks on her, filling her lunchbox with fake rubber snakes. Alyss had screamed and run away sobbing. _

_ "Stop running you idiot!" yelled Will, suddenly Alyss turned on him_

_"WHAT?! What do you want from me Treaty? Just leave me alone for gods sakes!" Alyss ran to the playground and climbed a tall tree. Will was an excellent climber though, and he caught up to her._

_ "Why are you so upset? The snakes were fake dummy!" Will laughed at Alyss' tears_

_ "My parents were killed by snakes, they were hiking, and my mom stepped on one, it attacked her, killing her with one bite, my dad tried to kill it, but…it killed him too, I was 5… So I'm really scared of snakes."_

_ Will just laughed, and used the words she had just told him against her by throwing a snake in her face, Alyss had screamed and fallen from the tree, spraining her ankle_

_ Ever since, knowing her fear, Will had used snakes in as many pranks as he could…_

_ End of Flashback._

Will slumped against the wall, no wonder she wouldn't talk to him, he had tormented her, and she had told him the reason for her fear, snakes were how her parents had lost their lives, and he had _laughed, he _had laughed. Will groaned, there was no way she'd forgive him, not soon at least. Will picked up his bag and headed to class.

_In Science class_

Will was worried; Alyss hadn't even glanced his way, unless you counted the ice cold glare she had given him when he sat down next to her. Will usually treated girls like socks, lose one, just steal someone else's, they're all the same. Alyss was different though, Will had never wanted any girl _this_ bad. What was going on with him? He was Will Treaty, the popular kid, the athletic, rich, player, he had dated and dumped like a hundred girls, he always got the girl he wanted, but this time…

Will walked up to Cassandra after school, he knew that he was probably signing his death warrant, but he _had _to know how to get Alyss to forgive him.

"Hey Cass." Will said nervously, praying that his cousin would talk to him and not-

'SLAP'

-Slap him.

"Hey _cousin_ I need to talk to you Will, stay away from Alyss, you've hurt her way too many times, I'll say this again, _stay away from Alyss_." Cass looked at her cousin, shocked, where was arrogant Will? This Will looked sad and miserable.

"What's wrong Will?" she sighed, her cousin might be an arrogant jerk, but he was still her cousin.

"I…I can't stay away from Alyss Cass, I…I really like her." Will stammered. Cass rolled her eyes,

"Will, I hate to break it to you, but Alyss isn't going to forgive you anytime soon, you made her childhood miserable. She won't go out with you, but how about this-try just being her friend." Cass said.

"I can't be just friends with Alyss; she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Will groaned.

"If you don't want my help Will, don't ask for my damned opinion." Cass stormed away. Will ran after his cousin.

"Okay Cass, I'll try your idea, but how? She won't even look at me let alone talk to me. Can you help me?" Will never begged his cousin for anything, but he was desperate.

"You might be my cousin Will, but you've never treated me like one, you're on your own." Cass walked off to her next class-Gym. Will groaned, how the hell was he gonna get Alyss to TALK to him. Or even go out on a date, for that matter. Will sighed and grabbed his math books.

Next chapter will be up on friday


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

** A/N this is for the guest readers, duke and sparklenews. For sparklenews. I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I go to a different school than you, am in 8th grade and take 9th grade math, 3rd year latin and high school geography, i get test and quizzes at least once a week. So i have A LOT of HW, I do not sit at the computer full time, i have home work to do, studying, and chores okay? **

**For Duke: I know there was no chapter up last friday, even though it was supposed to be up. My computer charger got broken, so until I get it fixed, i am using my ipad and school computer, but like i said for sparklenews, i get homework, and I don't get free blocks, or get the ipad every day. Give me a break, i have a life okay?**

**Now that that's done...**

**For all my other amazing readers and reviewers- Thank you so much, and I am really sorry for the delay and all, I'll get my next chapter up ASAP. That's a promise.**

**Disclaimer: I am not an amazing millionare Australian writer, I'm in 8th grade and my writing is on this website...**

Chapter 6

Cass could hardly believe Will had _begged_ her, _Will_ had begged her. She shrugged and went to change into her Gym outfit, it was okay, just a plain white shirt and dark blue shorts, the other girls in her class would take forever to get changed, so when she walked outside only the guys and the coach were doing warm-ups. 10 minutes later, the girls finished their warm-ups and the coach yelled.

"Alright everyone, run till you collapse!" everyone groaned, Coach Rodney wasn't the nicest. The girls started complaining about how they would get all sweaty. _Pathetic_. Cass thought as she started running.

17 laps of the gym later, Cass had outrun everyone else except Horace. The girls were cheering Cass on, the boys were cheering Horace. Another 20 laps later, Horace collapsed, gasping for air. Cass finally stopped, laughing at his exhausted expression; Cass woke up every morning and ran 2 miles, so even though Horace was a star athlete, she could easily beat him. Horace stuck his hand out.

"Nice going Royale. You're really fast." He grinned. Cass looked at him and shrugged, then turned away to the locker rooms. Horace caught her arm.

"I have a deal for you Cass, If Will can get Alyss to kiss him before the end of the term, you go on ONE date with me. If he doesn't I won't bother you anymore." Horace asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Fine." Said Cass, Alyss wouldn't kiss Will in a million years.

_After school..._

Horace grabbed Will and pulled him in a closet, Will yelped and looked at his best friend as if he had gone crazy.

"What the hell dude? why did you just pull me into a closet?" Will yelled. Horace quickly shut him up

"If you can get Alyss to kiss you before the end of the term, Cass will go out with me. If you can get Alyss to kiss you, I will get you that sports car you really want, it might take a while, if you can't get Alyss to kiss you, you go dateless for the rest of the school year. Deal? Horace stuck his hand out, Will, being the kid who would never turn down a bet, grinned and shook Horace's hand.

" You're on Horace, this is wayyyyyy too easy, I'm Will treaty, I'll have Alyss falling all over me." Horace looked at him.

"You better, cause if you can't get her... I gotta stay off your cousin..." horace trailed off.

"Don't worry, it's easy, but we need to get closer to the girls..." Will opened the door of the closet, startling Gilan who leapt back.

"Why were you guys in a closet?" Gilan looked at his 2 best friends, puzzled by the smirks on your faces.

"Hows Jenny Gilan?" Will asked, slinging his arm around Gilan who groaned.

" I kissed her earlier...then she just ran." Gilan hung his head dejectedly. Will shrugged, easily fixed,

"C'mon Gilan. You are bringing Jenny Dalby out on a date."

Gilan looked terrified.

" What if she rejects me?"

"Then you tell her you are not taking no for answer."

"What if-"

"Dude, just try. How bad could it end up?"

"Fine."

_Next day at school..._

Gilan nervously walked up to Jenny, the bouquet of roses hidden behind his back.

"He..Hey Jenny, how are you doing?" he stuttered nervously.

"Fine, thanks for asking. Wait...Gilan Davidson, what are you hiding behind your back? It better not be something like silly string!" Jenny looked at Gilan suspiciously.

"N..no, not silly string."Gilan nervously handed the Jenny the roses, then took a deep breath, now or never.

"Jennifer Dalby, will you go out with me?" He stood there, praying, hoping that she would say yes.

Jenny was shocked, she had expected the roses to squirt water at her. What should she say?

Gilan was Will's friend, and Alyss and Cass wouldn't like that, but on the other hand... Gilan was really sweet and thoughtful.

He wasn't a player or a jerk like his friends, suddenly Jenny knew what to do.

She gently pressed her lips against Gilan's who immediately responded.

The pair stayed like that until someone yelled

"Get a room!"

Jenny laughed and Gilan turned pink.

"Sooooooo thats a yes right?" he asked, you could never be 100% sure with girls.

Jenny smiled up at him.

"That's a yes." Gilan smiled, then followed Jenny to Math.

**A lot of time changes in this chappie, hope it doesn't confuse people...**

Cass and Alyss were quite shocked, and horrified when Jenny brought Gilan to lunch, along with Will and Horace.

" What are THEY doing here?" asked Cassandra, a look of disgust on her face.

Alyss gently nudged Cassandra, gesturing to Gilan's arm. Wrapped around Jenny. Cass groaned.

" Of all people, you pick the one with the annoying friends..." Jenny smiled apologetically. Cass turned on Gilan.

" You hurt her in anyway Davidson and I will kick your ass all the way to Hell and back, got it?"

She gave Gilan her most menacing glare. He shrunk back in his seat and nodded.

Cass smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile, it was the smile a snake gives its prey right before it strikes

Will and Horace looked at each other.

" Soooo you guys wanna hang out after school?" Will look straight at Alyss, who promptly glared at him.

" I'll have to turn down your gracious offer Treaty!" Alyss snapped sarcastically then got up to throw away her lunch, Cassandra got up and followed her.

Jenny scrambled off to follow her friends. Jenny gave Gilan a quick kiss than followed her friends.

Gilan looked at his friends.

" Can't you guys stop flirting with those two for just awhile?" Gilan glared at his friends then got up to find Jenny.

Will sighed, Horace leaned against the table and groaned.

"We are just really bad when it comes to these particular girls aren't we?" Asked Will, gazing at the spot where Alyss had been sitting.

" No shit dude!" Snapped Horace, getting up.

"C'mon, we gotta go get to class dude." Horace dragged Will off their next class.

**In case you all were wondering, this is how our little Araluen High friends schedules go.**

**Alyss**

**A block science**

**B block math**

**C block reading **

**Lunch**

**D block social studies**

**E block English**

**F block chorus **

**G block Latin**

**H block gym**

**Cassandra**

**A block Gym**

**B block Latin**

**C block social studies**

**Lunch**

**D block reading**

**E block English**

**F block Chorus**

**G block science**

**H block math**

**Jenny **

**A block math**

**B block gym**

**C block Latin**

**Lunch**

**D block reading **

**E block English**

**F block chorus**

**G block social studies**

**H block science**

**Will**

**A block science**

**B block math**

**C block reading **

**Lunch**

**D block social studies**

**E block English**

**F block chorus **

**G block Latin**

**H block gym**

**Horace **

**A block Gym**

**B block Latin**

**C block social studies**

**Lunch**

**D block reading**

**E block English**

**F block Chorus**

**G block science**

**H block math**

**Gilan**

**A block math**

**B block gym**

**C block Latin**

**Lunch**

**D block reading **

**E block English**

**F block chorus**

**G block social studies**

**H block science**

**Yes... All the guys have the exact same schedules as their crush/date sorry... I am just not In a creative mood, feeling a little ill.**

**Hugs to all readers and reviewers**

**Remember, I love reviews more than rangers love coffee... So...a lot... Yeah... Out of things to say...**


	9. Chapter 9

**For Bralt, my faithful 1st reviewer, who wrote one of my fave stories, closer ties.**

**Disclaimer : seriously, people, I DO NOT OWN RA!**

After school...

Alyss sighed. Of all the boys in Araluen High, Jenny just had to date Gilan Davidson. It wasn't Gilan's fault, he was really nice and all, it was just his friends, Will and Horace. Alyss slammed her locker shut.

"Something wrong?" asked a quiet voice.

"Ye-" she turned around and came face-to-face with Will Treaty.

"Nothing." She turned to go.

"Alyss, wait." Will gently grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go you bastard!" she hissed

"Please." Will looked so sad that Alyss relented.

"Fine, 1 minute Treaty." She said, leaning against her locker.

"IknowIwasajerktoyouinthepas-" Will started to belt out but Alyss held up a hand to stop him.

"Just say it normally, I'll give you 3 minutes." she looked at him, she would never admit it, but she was curious about what he had to say.

"I know I was a jerk to you in the past. I'm truly sorry. I really want to be friends. can't we put the past behind us? I promise I'll behave!' Will pleaded desperately, praying that she would say yes.

"Fine, but this is your last chance Treaty, try anything funny I will kick your ass. Got it?" Alyss knew she would soon regret this later.

'Got it." Will grinned at her, his happiness was infectious and Alyss smiled back, then frowned.

"This does not mean we're friends, we're just...not going to murder each other right now." She said, picking up her bag and walking towards the parking lot. Will smiled and leaned against the lockers, that sports car was sooo his.

**_Flashback_**

_Will was walking to his locker when Masari Williams shoved him into the janitors closet. Will recovered quickly and lunged for the door, but Masari blocked him._

_ "What do you want Masari?" hissed Will. The 2 boys hated each other fiercely, yet no one really knew why._

_ "I'll bet you a brand new car, any car that's under $50,000 if you can get Mainwaring in bed by the end of the term." Masari smirked, Will Treaty was the kid who would pet an electric eel for cash._

_"You're on. What terms?" Will didn't even bother thinking twice about what he was doing._

_"She was to be fully conscious of what she's doing, I want a video for proof, If I win, you go dateless for a year. If you win, any car under $50,000 is yours." Will smirked, this was gonna be a piece of cake..."_

_**End of flashback**_

Will ran after Alyss.

" Hey Alyss! Could I come over and work on the project with you?" she turns around, frowning.

" I'll have to sneak you past my cousins."

" Why?"

" Really? You don't know? You're being this dumb?"

" Oh, right. sorry." Will took a sudden interest in his shoes. She laughed, Will loved how her laugh was so clear and bright, like sunshine. _Great_. He thought. _I'm thinking like a poet..._

" I'm kidding, my younger cousins are sleeping over at a friends, and Alex has a date tonight. You'll be fine." She walked over to a Navy blue sports car.

" Coming?" She asks. Will grinned and slid into the shotgun seat. Alyss smiled mischievously.

" Hold on!" She floored the accelerator, it took only 2 minutes to get back to her house.

" Wow, your place is huge." Will admired the elegant, castle-like mansion. Alyss shrugged, and gently shoved him inside.

They were sitting in the living room, listening to the radio when Moments by One direction came on. Will held his hand out to Alyss.

" May I have this dance?" Alyss sighed, then smiled.

"Just this once." She rested her hands on his shoulders. Will placed his hands gently on her waist.

**_Shut the door_**

**_Turn the light off_**

**_I wanna be with you_**

**_I wanna feel your love_**

**_I wanna lay beside you_**

**_I cannot hide this_**

**_Even though I try_**

**_Heart beats harder_**

**_Time escapes me_**

**_Trembling hands_**

**_Touch skin_**

**_It makes this harder_**

**_And the tears stream down my face_**

**_If we could only have this life_**

**_For one more day_**

**_If we could only turn back time_**

**_You know I'll be_**

**_Your life_**

**_Your voice_**

**_Your reason to be_**

**_My love_**

**_My heart_**

**_Is breathing for this_**

**_Moment_**

**_In time_**

**_I'll find the words to say_**

**_Before you leave me today_**

**_Close the door_**

**_Throw the key_**

**_Don't wanna be reminded_**

**_Don't wanna be seen_**

**_Don't wanna be without you_**

**_My judgment's clouded_**

**_Like tonight's sky_**

**_Hands are silent_**

**_Voice is numb_**

**_Try to scream out my lungs_**

**_It makes this harder_**

**_And the tears stream down my face_**

**_If we could only have this life_**

**_For one more day_**

**_If we could only turn back time_**

**_You know I'll be_**

**_Your life_**

**_Your voice_**

**_Your reason to be_**

**_My love_**

**_My heart_**

**_Is breathing for this_**

**_Moment_**

**_In time_**

**_I'll find the words to say_**

**_Before you leave me today_**

**_Flashing lights in my mind_**

**_Going back to the time_**

**_Playing games in the street_**

**_Kicking balls with my feet_**

**_There's a numb in my toes_**

**_Standing close to the edge_**

**_There's a pile of my clothes_**

**_At the end of your bed_**

**_As I feel myself fall_**

**_Make a joke of it all_**

**_You know I'll be_**

**_Your life_**

**_Your voice_**

**_Your reason to be_**

**_My love_**

**_My heart_**

**_Is breathing for this_**

**_Moment_**

**_In time_**

**_I'll find the words to say_**

**_Before you leave me today_**

**_You know I'll be_**

**_Your life_**

**_Your voice_**

**_Your reason to be_**

**_My love_**

**_My heart_**

**_Is breathing for this_**

**_Moment_**

**_In time_**

**_I'll find the words to say_**

**_Before you leave me today_**

Will starred into Alyss's silver grey eyes and she starred into his chocolate brown eyes. They both leaned in slowly, and just as their lips met, the front door opened.

Shit

Alex was home.

**Cliffie!**

**Totally sorry that last week I didn't get a chapter up, my computer is still dumb and I can't get my hands on the iPad ( cough cough MOM) any ways, until my computer gets fixed, the story updates are gonna be kinda shaky...**

**I'm thinking about a new fanfic, PJO with Katie and Travis...what do you guys think?**

**YES**

**NO**

**I DON'T GOVE A CRAP**

**please leave your comments!**

**remember, I love reviews more than Tug loves apples**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the 3 week wait, i had some problems... But great news folks, my computer got fixed, in less than a minute. So now I feel kinda stupid, cause i didn't use my computer for like, a month, cause i thought it was broken. My dad was gonna bring me to BestBuy to get it fixed, but when he saw it he pulled out my mom's toolbox and fixed it in 30 seconds...Yeah...  
Disclaimer:  
Me:Can I skip this?  
Will: No  
Alyss: I can't believe I'm agreeing with Treaty, but yeah, it is necessary  
Will:Than-Hey! You were all over me last chapter  
Alyss: You tricked me, i don't want to kiss you  
Will: Yes you did, you enjoyed it  
Me: I'll just do the disclaimer  
I DO NOT OWN RA.  
I ONLY OWN THE PLOT TO THIS STORY  
Thanks for the 16 reviews, not including guest reviews, can we aim for 20?  
20th reviewer gets a cookie and virtual milk \_/!

Chapter 8

30 minutes later

"It was insane guys, i thought Alex was gonna kill him." Alyss was panicking.  
"You. Kissed. Will. Treaty." Cassandra was shocked, staring at Alyss. The 3 girls were doing a group chat over Skype.  
"I-I-I didn't mean to! I still hate him, I mean after what he did to me, there is no way I would have forgiven him so easily, but he was just being so... sweet. He didn't really flirt, he just asked me to dance..." Alyss trailed off.  
" Sweetie, that is flirting," said Jenny, who was watching some random TV show.  
Alyss heard a loud crash from downstairs, and sighed. She had never seen Alex like this. She could still remembered his horrified expression, which had then turned to an expression of anger and disappointment.

Flashback...  
Will and Alyss hurriedly broke apart. Alex took off his coat and hung it up, as if nothing had happened. He turned around, a cold look in his eyes. He looked at Will. Alyss knew instantly that Alex knew exactly who he was. Will Treaty. Alex walked right up to Will and jabbed his finger at him, Will flinched.  
" I want you. Out. Of. My. House. In. The. Next. 5. Seconds." Alex hissed, eyes deadly. Alyss could tell Will wanted to run, but to her amazement he didn't.  
" No." Will said, eyes cold and steely.  
"What? What did you just say?" Alex lowered his voice, but the intensity and fury was still there.  
Will took a step closer to Alex, defiant.  
"I said no."  
Alex's eyes glittered with anger.  
"I wasn't giving you an option, Treaty. Get out of my house." Alex snarled. Will looked like he really wanted to run. Alex grabbed Will's arm.  
"Don't make me kick you out the hard way, Treaty." Alex looked so mad, which frightened Alyss. She had never, ever, seen him this way.  
"You'll have to do better than make empty threats." Will smirked, but it was quickly turned to a grimace when Alex kicked him in the stomach.  
"This isn't an empty threat, its a real one." Alex twisted Will's arm behind his back and kicked him out the door.  
"I see you here again you're dead, Treaty. Don't you ever lay a hand on my cousin again, or I will make you wish you had never been born." Will flinched, then looked at Alyss. Her eyes hardened, she can't believe she had been so foolish, kissing Will Treaty. What had she been thinking?  
"Go." Alyss's voice was cold. Will's spirit faltered. He turned and ran. Alex turned on Alyss so suddenly she lurched back.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" He thundered angrily, obviously furious with her. Alyss teared up, Alex had never yelled at her, ever.  
"Al..Alex, I..I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." Alyss stopped holding back her tears and let them run freely down her face.  
"You know what? Just go to your room, but I never want to see you with that boy ever again. Ever." Alex glared at his cousin. Alyss turned and fled to her room.  
End Of Flashback.

"Great, now i have to go on a date with Horace, he bet that you wouldn't kiss Will." Cassandra groaned. Alyss sighed.  
"I didn't kiss him, Alex walked in before I kissed him." Cassandra sighed.  
"Hope Will sees it that way...or we're in for a lot of trouble, cause all Horace Altman is gonna do on a date is try to get me in bed." Cass leaned against a wall. Alyss had tears running quietly down her cheeks.  
" Alex is never going to forgive me, I can't even forgive myself. I can't believe I almost let Will freaking Treaty make out with me. He's probably going to go around school telling people I slept with him. God, if he does that I'm going to kill him." Alyss rambled.  
" Alyss, stop. This isn't going to help anything. School starts on Monday. Go out tomorrow find Will and just talk." Jenny shrugged. She couldn't really see why her friends were so worked up.

After the chat session ended, Alyss sprawled herself across her bed. It was no use, she knew, to brood over it. She would just have to think of a solution to this problem. She would handle this diplomatically. She would not let this get to her.

Alyss headed downstairs. nothing much was broken, thank god, just a few glasses and vases. The maids would clean it up tomorrow, or tonight. Alex was sprawled on the couch, sipping from a bottle of beer. He raised an eyebrow when Alyss walked in.

"What do you want now?" He asked miserably in a hoarse voice.  
Alyss winced, she never wanted to hurt Alex, he was everything to her, her father, brother mentor, friend. Everything. She sat down next to him on the couch. She turned to him.

"Hey"she said nervously.

"Hey." He glanced at her.

"Look..." Alyss began, biting her lip. She glanced down at her feet, took a deep breath, and started speaking.

You can do this, Alyss. If you could stand Will Treaty as a jerk, you can do this.

" I don't know what happened. I don't know what's happening between us. To be honest, I try to hate him, I really do. It's just... it seems like he's changed. Changing. I don't know if it's charm, wit, flirting, or genuine care, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts. I still have my guard up though, so yeah. I'm confused. but it's not like I can do anything about it now, can I? I'll wait for school then I'll see what I'll do." She paused. When Alex remained silent, she continued,

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, and- and I'll fix things. Please. You have to believe in me."

Her heart sank as Alex continued to stay quiet. "Look, I-"

She stopped as Alex held up a hand.

"I don't know what he's doing to you. I don't care. I just never want to see Will Treaty in this house again. Our parents moved you to a new school. To get away from him. When I had to send you back, it nearly killed me, and now you're just going all snuggly on him."

Alyss felt like her world was collapsing. Alex didn't believe her, Alex thought...her thought she was being ungrateful, uncaring. Alex was always there for her. Now He was basically saying...that she was on her own...

Alyss ran upstairs to her room. Alex slumped back and thought What the hell did I just do to my cousin/sister?

AND...this was a suckish chapter...sorry again guys, but im up to my eyeballs in homework right now...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know this story has been kinda sitting here collecting dust.. Sorry about that. I gave this story over to the author Memmola, but I don't know what happened to him/her, and people have been being very critical about Memmola's writing. I still want to continue this story, but I'm looking for a partner, like someone whom I can revise and re-edit this story with (like a beta) So since Memmola is kinda MIA, if you are interested in helping me, please PM me. If not, my exams are almost over, so if we're lucky, I'll be posting a new chapter this weekend. Thank you so much to all my wonderful fans. 60 reviews! Love you guys!**

**~Emma**


End file.
